dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Rival
|number=14 |image=A new rival cover.jpg |Airdate=July 3, 2003 |romanji=Aratanaru Raibaru |kanji=新たなるライバル |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=The Eternal Mark |next=Barbecue Panic }} A New Rival is the 14th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. In this episode, a new student, Mio Hio, arrives in Daisuke's class. She turns out to be a little more than the class bargained. Satoshi saves Daisuke in swimming class by performing CPR on him. Dark takes Risa on a date, which makes Daisuke realise his feelings won't be returned. Summary The morning following the Eternal Mark's heist, in Daisuke’s bed, Dark wakes Towa with a kiss. She is so flustered that she transforms back into a bird like the night before. Dark suspects that the Rutile around his neck unbalanced his love genes and allowed him to take transform as well. When he switches back to Daisuke, the boy laments at the possibility of transforming at inopportune moments. At the police headquarters, Satoshi Hiwatari is not pleased when his father decides that the boy will have an extended vacation from work (and thus Dark’s case) for a while. As Daisuke walks up the stairs of his school, he begs Dark not to interrupt anything by appearing. Satoshi walks past as Daisuke shouts angrily at the angel in his head, and the former comments that those two are having fun as usual. Meanwhile, a teen girl in unusual clothing steps out of a black car on the school grounds, stating that it will be her new school now. In the classroom, Takeshi Saehara complains that Dark has not appeared recently and hopes that he’ll have another heist soon. Their teacher enters the classroom followed by the unknown girl. She introduces herself as Mio Hio, an exchange student from America, using some English and very casual language in her speech. Takeshi rushes forward and kneels before her with flowers to welcome her, clearly smitten already. She uses them to declare her love for Daisuke instead. From that point on, her bold antics draw a lot of attention from the other classmates, though Daisuke is flustered and dismayed that Mio so openly fawns over him. As they walk out the classroom, Mio explains to a couple of girls that the pendant she wears is part of a pair that ensures love with last forever between the two wearers. Risa and Riku Harada follow behind, commenting on the strange girl. When Daisuke runs by them, Risa stops him to ask if she can copy his notes. Mio surreptitiously watches the interaction. On their way to the pool, Risa and Riku wash under the showers. Mio appears in a bikini rather than the school swimsuit and washes her face more vigorously than Riku, who sees this as a challenge. They end in a draw, but Mio declares that she won’t lose to Risa, whom she sees as a rival in her love for Daisuke. In the pool, Daisuke almost transforms from the sight of Risa in her swimsuit. When he emerges from underwater, Mio latches onto him and suggests they go to the nurse’s office together. They are both scolded by the teacher while Satoshi watches silently, still in his school uniform and not participating. Lined up along the edge of the pool, Daisuke is still distressed. He almost doesn’t recognize Riku beside him though they are a pair for the next exercise. Riku is annoyed and takes off her cap. Daisuke reflects on how different the twins are, despite having similar faces. Mio interrupts him by clinging to his arm and loudly asking the teacher if she can pair with Daisuke instead. Riku demands that she stop. Mio realizes that Riku is the one who loves Daisuke and taunts her, saying that Riku would not be so defensive otherwise. When Mio presses Daisuke to choose, he nervously shouts that Riku will be his partner, and then explains that they should stay with their designated pairs. Riku calms down after that, uncertain as to why she had felt so anxious. As the boys swim timed laps in the pools, Mio sneaks into the water with the plan of putting her pendant around his neck. Daisuke sees her swimming below him and watches as her necklace is stuck in a drain. Diving deeper to retrieve it for her, the pendant glows and Daisuke is paralyzed at the bottom of the pool. Above the water, Satoshi immediately dives into the pool and pulls the drowning boy to the surface. He then gives Daisuke CPR as the class look on. When Daisuke regains consciousness, he sees Satoshi’s relieved face and returns Mio’s necklace to her. The embarrassment of being publicly rescued with CPR, and in front of Risa no less, causes him faint again. In the nurse’s office, Mio greets the boy when he awakes. She offers him the pendant as a good luck charm, but he flees. She cheerfully chases him everywhere around the school. When Daisuke stops to catch his breath, Dark teases him about appeasing the determined girl with a kiss. Running from Mio Hio once more, Daisuke hides in the girl’s locker room where he accidentally sees Risa in the middle of changing clothes and escapes. He cannot resist transforming into Dark, who strolls down the hallway wearing a very different set of clothes. Dark decides his time has come to have fun and asks Risa on a date. Daisuke desperately calls for Dark and Risa to stop from within the former’s mind, but can only watch helplessly as the two enjoy their date in town. The thief reminisces about his past while Risa seeks to learn more about him. He admits that kisses are like greetings for him. She asks him for a kiss, and he obliges. Alone in his darkened room after the date, Daisuke is heartbroken. He silently covers the portrait he had painted of Risa. Trivia *Riku Harada arranged the flowers on their teacher’s desk. *When the teacher introduces Mio Hio, there is no vase on her desk. When Takeshi Saehara gives Mio the flowers, the vase mysteriously appears. In the next shot, the vase is missing again. *After Riku takes off her swimming cap, she has it on when she's shown swimming. In the next shot, she doesn't have it on again. *Dark was present when the traditional Christmas tree was planted in the town square. *Dark and Risa's outfits in the date scene are inspired by ones they wear on their date in Azumano Joyland in the manga.Manga: Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 4 Quotes * “Dark hasn’t shown up recently, and my life is so boring these days. I hope some big incident happens… There we go! An incident!” - Takeshi Saehara * “If she wants you that much, why don’t you give her a kiss or two?” - Dark to Daisuke Niwa, about Mio Hio References Category:Episodes